


Alone Forever

by scarscarchurro



Series: Stan's and Rick's guide to Old Age [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Agender ford, Angst, Break Downs, Depressed themes, Dissageeements and fights, Everyone is Trans, M/M, Other, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Rick’s and Stan’s guide to… abandonment. Rick leaves and this time he isn’t coming back. To make things worse Ford and Stan get into an argument that has irreversible consequences.





	Alone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Fox_Salz for helping me with the editing process of this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: General depressed themes, swearing, abandonment issues, break downs, and arguments.

It started as a growing fear of loneliness. Something Stan felt cement itself inside his brain at the age he realized it wasn’t always going to be him and Ford against the world. 

Rick had subsided that fear. Made it seem less likely to happen. Stan wouldn’t be alone for the rest of his life; however, the many adventures involving depressed old men seemed to be making that feeling grow again. With each passing day the thought would bubble up again. “You’re going to be alone.” It never sounded like his own voice.

The years got harder, ignoring the big picture, and settling for small happy moments. 

Then they went to Gravity Falls. 

Stan heard the voice in his head, “He is going to leave you. Everyone is going to leave you.” it never sounded like his own voice, but he believed it everyday.

Fiddleford had left first, though Fidds would argue it was Ford who had first lost it, a pleasant push, and possession from an inhuman being of cosmic energy.

Fiddleford’s last words “Get out while you still can!” hung stagnant in the thick air for weeks. 

“Maybe Fidds had th-the right idea. Y-you have lost yo-your fucking mind, Stanford.” Rick curled his fingers, balled his hands into fists, and let out a heavy breath.

The basement felt cold without the chipper southern charm of Fiddleford, and it only felt colder to Stan with each raising octave. It reminded him too much of home. “Yo-you have no idea th-the kinds of th-things y-you are messing with and I-i’d be an idiot to let y-you continue.” 

“If you don’t like my work why don’t you leave?” Ford rebuttaled with a sharp laugh. “Isn’t that what you always do, Rick? Leave? Why is this different?”

Rick glanced towards Stan. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Stan stared back. Soft. Unspoken pleading, don’t leave me. Rick looked at Ford and sneered. “What is th-the difference? Ford, have y-you SEEN yo-yourself? Have y-you seen what is around yo-you?” Rick tried to stay at an even tone, but his words turned into growls and hisses with the grinding of his teeth. They can be just as stubborn as Stan.

 

“IT isn’t even your project, Sanchez.” Ford’s voice raised.

Stan softly plead for Rick to stay. Silently plead for them to not leave.

It was a failure of a plea. Rick glared hard at the oldest twin, turned on his heels, and made his way toward the stairs. 

Stan followed for a quick moment grabbing onto Rick’s shirt. 

“I-i wish y-you’d come w-with me,” Rick says. He didn't meet Stan’s gaze. Knew that when he left he would be dooming them both.

“I can’t leave them, Rick,” Stan kept his hand on the other, grip tightened, “something doesn’t feel right ya know?” 

Rick sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Good bye, Lee.” He slipped out of Stan’s hold and walked up the stairs. 

 

It only took one moment for Ford to turn their anger and frustration on Stan. “Why did you bring that filth in here?”

Stan was use to the bullying, use to the asshole that was his sibling, and he just couldn’t tolerate it any longer.

“He was trying to help you!” Stan turned sharp on his heels, hands in fists, lip raised, and eyebrows lowered. “All of us were trying to help you! With your stupid project!” The youngest twin walked toward his sibling.

Ford standing straight with a blank look on their face, Ford was never going to accept him and Rick. Rick… Rick is probably dimensions and miles away by now. 

Stan’s breath picked up. “You’ve ruined my life!” It wasn’t meant to happen, the slight shove to their shoulders, this is how their fights started years ago. 

“You ruined your own life!” They yelled and shoved Stan back. It knocked Stan back slightly. 

Stan looked at them and sneered. “For the last time I didn’t wreak your science project! I was at a concert! It isn’t my fault,” the name Ford didn’t escape his lips, it was some dead name none of them spoke. 

Stab knew the mistake and fumbled with his words “I-i didn’t mean to say that i-” they shoved him again and again until they are in the small control room where the machines had powered up in their struggle.

Sparks of life bloomed on the machinery, “Ford no please I didn’t mean–” Stanley falls back against a machine, searing pain exploded in his shoulder the small area became numb. 

Ford backed away, eyes wide, body stiff, and then… they were still. In front of the portal. The whirling blue electric power casted a shadow over Their face. Stan felt… something was off.

Ford smirked and threw their head back. They taunted Stan, “when did you become the weak one huh?” It didn’t seem like Ford at all. Stan felt himself getting up, traveled closer, and looked at his sibling. “Come on,” a name passing their lips. “Don’t be such a girl.” 

Stan felt his blood boil with a scream he shoved his sibling hard, heard them scream as the gravity failed, and then… it was quiet. The machine failed to stay alive. Stan was still standing there hours later after the machine had gone quiet. He shook. 

“You’re going to be Alone.” He fell to his knees and thought of his fate.


End file.
